Outros
Outros are the victory and losing animations that the characters have. They can also be customize like Intros would. Losing outros will also change with the Victory outros. List of Winning Screens Goop *'You Gotz An Opal:' Goop does his Victory Dance from Goop's World. *'PWNed:' Goop crosses his arms and smirks. *'Official Couple:' Blossom leans down and kisses Goop on the cheek. *'Healthy Dude:' Goop takes a big bite from a Life Fruit. Klio *'Ultimate Power:' Klio glows white and floats in mid-air in a cross-shaped position. *'You're Finished:' Klio crosses his arms and smirks. *'Zone Master:' Klio floats in mid-air as the Zone Master and glares. *'Happy Ending:' Klio holds hands with Liola as white spirit particles surround them. Spiffy *'Party Master:' Spiffy dances with Fishstick and Cleoa. *'Dancing, Yeah!': Spiffy strikes a pose under a discoball. *'Berry Muncher:' Spiffy takes a bite out of a berry. *'Looking Good:' Spiffy slicks his hair back, as if with gel. Jay Donovan *'No Idea:' Jay shrugs his shoulders. *'Death to Monster:' A Twinhead approaches Jay, but he shoots it in the head. *'Like Uncle, Like Niece:' Jay and Zoe hold hands as a fog envelops them. *'Murderer:' Jay breathes on the barrel of his pistol. Tawnya *'Tawnya Rocks:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop's World: Opal HQ. *'Powerball Star:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop: Powerball. *'BFF:' Tawnya and Blossom hug. *'Expert Archer:' Tawnya fires an arrow at a target, getting a bullseye. The Skin Daddy *'Time to Leave:' Skin Daddy vanishes into thin air. *'Attacker:' Skin Daddy spins around and raises his hand. *'Special Beard:' Skin Daddy twists his special hair. *'Hum A Tune:' Skin Daddy stands still with a music box sitting on the floor. King Grex *'Eternal Master:' Grex relaxes as Shelldon rubs his feet. *'All Mine!:' Grex rubs a Magic Opal with an evil grin. *'Monarch:' Grex straightens his crown as it shines. *'Heads Up:' Grex uses his scepter as a golf club to hit Moki. Jack and Spooks *'Big Deal:' Jack and Spooks do their winning dance from Jack the Reaper. *'Scythe Wrangler:' Jack holds his scythe into the air. *'Reapers in Black:' Jack and Spooks perform their pose from the boxart of Jack the Reaper. *'Time to Reap:' Jack sucks a cloud of orange ectoplasm into his hat. Lee Hatake *'Mystic Warrior:' Lee holds up his ethereal sword victoriously. *'Was That All?:' Lee thrusts his fist upwards and says "Was that all?" *'Too Easy:' Swords spin around Lee and disappear as he crosses his arms and says "Too easy!" *'Can't Beat Us:' Lee points to himself, Inferno, and Yoi and says "You can't beat us!" List of Losing Outros Goop *If using You Gotz An Opal: Goop's Magic Opal vanishes into thin air. *If using PWNed: Goop snaps his fingers in an "Oh man!" fashion. *If using Official Couple: Goop looks depressed as Blossom comforts him. *If using Healthy Dude: Goop gets eaten by a Gooptar-Eating Plant. Klio *If using Ultimate Power: Klio stands at Morrtis's grave, hanging his head. *If using Disgrace: Klio slams his Zone Wand on the ground in anger. *If using Mourning: Klio falls to his knees and sobs. *If using Sensing Something: Klio falls on one knee and holds his head in pain. Spiffy *If using Party Master: Spiffy stands looking sad. *If using Dancing, Yeah!: A discoball falls on Spiffy's head. *If using Berry Muncher: Spiffy stares in disgust at a Poisonberry. *If using Looking Good: Spiffy stands and shrugs with a confused look. Jay Donovan *If using No Idea: Jay falls down on one knee, clutching his head in pain. *If using Death to Monster: Jay gets attacked by a SmileBeast. *If using Like Uncle, Like Niece: Jay injects a black substance into his veins while moaning in pain. *If using Murderer:''' Jay shoots the camera. Tawnya *If using '''Tawnya Rocks: Tawnya gets caught by a searchlight. *If using Powerball Star: Tawnya shrugs her shoulder in confusion. *If using BFF: Tawnya begins meditating. *If using Expert Archer: Tawnya whirls around, intentionally knocking over the camera with her tail. The Skin Daddy *If using Time to Leave: Skin Daddy dissolves into static. *If using Attacker: Skin Daddy disappears except for his floating eyes. *If using Special Beard: Skin Daddy stands as several Suicidals walk across the screen in front of him. *If using Hum A Tune: A music box of the Skin Daddy closes its lid. King Grex *If using Eternal Master: Grex jumps up and down on top of Moki and Shelldon. *If using All Mine!:''' Grex's ghost floats out of his body. *If using '''Monarch: Grex throws his scepter on the ground in anger. *If using Heads Up: Magmass falls and eats Grex. Jack and Spooks *If using Big Deal: Jack stands by Spooks's gravestone. *If using Scythe Wrangler: Jack and Spooks get sucked into a crack in the ground. *If using Reapers in Black: Jack runs past trying to retrieve his head while accidentally kicking it away. *If using Time to Reap: Jack and Spooks face-palm, causing Jack's head to fall off. Lee Hatake *If using Mystic Warrior: Lee punches the ground. *If using Was That All?: Lee turns around in anger. *If using Too Easy: Lee falls to his knees and says "Crap!". *If using Can't Beat Us: The spirits of his rings disappear as he hangs his head in defeat. Trivia *Goop's winning outro for You Gotz An Opal is a replica of his victory dance for collecting a Magic Opal in Goop's World. *Klio's Winning Screen, Happy Ending, references the final seconds of Klio II: Final Hours. Category:Gameplay Category:Unlockables Category:Smackdown